I Wanna Sex You Up
I Wanna Sex You Up, en español Quiero Pervertirte, es una canción presentada en el episodio Acafellas. Fue la última canción interpretada por la banda Acafellas. Josh Groban, quien había asistido para entregarle a Sandy Ryerson una orden de restricción por acoso, calificó la presentación como una interpretación espectacular. Luego de esta presentación, la banda se disolvió. La versión original pertenece a Color Me Badd. La versión de Glee fue liberada como bonus track del CD Glee: The Music, Volume 1 que se adquiría en Target. Vendió más de 23 millones de copias en Music.Com. The Glee Project 2 en el episodio Sexuality de la segunda temporada, fue la tarea semanal que tenian que presentar frente a Naya Rivera la invitada de la semana, quien eligio a Charlie como ganador del reto Letra Sandy (Puck): Ah tick tock you don't stop (Stop to the) Ah tick tock you don't stop (Stop to the) Acafellas (Acafellas): (Oohh, ooh) a tick tock don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) A tick to don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) (Oohh, ooh) a tick tock don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) A tick to don't stop (Sandy: I know you're not going to sing that song) Stop to the Acafellas (Acafellas): (Oohh, ooh) a tick tock don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) A tick to don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) (Oohh, ooh) a tick tock don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) A tick to don't stop Sandy: I know you're not going to sing that song Will (Acafellas Vocalizando): Come inside, take off your coats (Acafella: Ooh, ooh, oh) I'll make you feel at home Now let's pour a glass of wine (Acafellas: Ooh, ooh, oh) 'Cause now we're all alone I've been waiting all night (Acafellas: Ooh, ooh, oh) So just let me hold you close to me 'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl (Acafellas: Ooh, ooh, oh) To make love to me (Acafellas: Oohh, ooh) Puck (con Acafellas): Girl, you make me feel real good (Acafellas: Oohh, ooh) We can do it 'til we (both wake up) (Acafellas: Oohh, ooh) Finn (Acafellas): Girl, you know I'm hooked on you (Oohh, ooh) Will (Sandy): And this is what I'll do (I know you're not going to sing that song) Acafellas (Acafellas): (Oohh, ooh) a tick tock don't stop (Will: Yeah) (Acafellas: Stop to the) (I wanna sex you up) a tick tock don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) (Oohh, ooh) A tick to don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) (Will: All night) A tick to don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) (Will: I want to rub you down) (Oohh, ooh) a tick tock don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) (I wanna sex you up) a tick tock don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) (Oohh, ooh) A tick to don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) A tick to don't stop Puck (Acafellas Vocalizando): Let me take off all your clothes (Acafellas: Ooh, ooh, oh) Disconnect the phone so nobody knows, yeah (Acafellas: Ooh, ooh, oh) Let me light a candle (Acafellas: Ooh, ooh, oh) So that we can make it better Makin' love until we drown (Acafellas: Ooh, ooh, oh) yeah (Acafellas: Oohh, ooh) Puck (con Acafellas): Girl, you know, it feels real good (Acafellas: Oohh, ooh) We can do it 'til we (both wake up) (Acafellas: Oohh, ooh) Finn (Acafellas): Girl, you know I'm hooked on you (Oohh, ooh) Will (Sandy): And this is what I'll do (I know you're not going to sing that song) Acafellas (Acafellas): (Oohh, ooh) a tick tock don't stop (Acafellas: Stop to the) (I wanna sex you up) a tick tock don't stop Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Imagen de Portada del Sencillo thumb|left|400px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Acafellas Categoría:Canciones del episodio Acafellas Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Will Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sandy Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Ken Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP2:Sexuality